The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is a centralized facility that provides genotyping and statistical genetics services for investigators seeking to identify genes that contribute to human disease. CIDR concentrates primarily on multifactorial hereditary disease although analysis of single gene disorders cna also be accommodated. CIDR is available to all investigators through competitive peer review by a chartered CIDR Access Committee (CAC). CIDR offers a variety of services to meet the nees of investigators. The NIMH is a CIDR charter member with voting respresentation on the CIDR Board of Governors.